Sugary Secret
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: It's Halloween - but Squall is refusing to go trick-or-treating with his friends, claiming he has an important task to do, which he won't tell them. What is he up to that he does not want his friends to find out?


**Hey there. :) Here's a Final Fantasy VIII story by me which takes place on Halloween, since it's nearly that time of the year. I was dying to write one, and after a lot of thinking, came up with this. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

Squall was sitting down on his bed, frowning into space, his arms folded. It was Halloween, and he was waiting for the others to leave to go trick-or-treating. He knew that they would ask him once again to join them, as they had been doing all night, and he was determined not to go with them, due to a reason he would not share with them.

There was a knock on Squall's bedroom door, followed by Rinoa's voice. "Squall? Are you still sulking in there?"

"Yeah, I am," Squall replied with what sounded like a miserable moan.

Opening the door, Rinoa walked into the room. She was dressed in a witch costume, consisting of a black robe with a matching pointed black hat that sat on top of her head. In her left hand, she was holding an orange bucket that was shaped like a pumpkin by its handle. She looked at Squall, noticing his grumpy expression, and frowned at him in annoyance. "Why don't you come out trick-or-treating with us?"

"It'll be lots of fun," came a voice, which happened to belong to Irvine. He walked into the room, followed by Zell, Quistis and Selphie. They were all carrying pumpkin-shaped buckets. In his right hand, Irvine was carrying a red devil's fork, which went with his red cape and horns that were on top of his head, making up his devil costume.

"We're gonna get lots and lots of candy!" Zell grinned excitedly, although nobody could see his grin, as it was hidden behind his skeleton mask. The rest of his whole body was covered by stretchy material, which showed bones of a human body.

"And we're gonna share it," Quistis added with a nod. She was wearing a grey werewolf mask, which covered her face, although her blonde hair was still visible. She was also wearing a coat that was covered in grey fake fur, along with gloves and boots that looked like a werewolf's paws.

"C'mon, Squall!" Selphie squealed in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot. She had two black pointed ears on top of her head, and was wearing black material around her torso. Hanging from the bottom of the back of the material was a fake tail, making Selphie look like a cat.

"Yeah, come with us, Squall," Rinoa agreed, walking towards where he was sitting. "Come out and have some fun with us."

Squall looked up with her with a glare. "I told you guys that I don't want to."

"Why not?" Quistis asked with a disappointed expression. "You've made it clear that you don't want to, but you haven't said why."

"What are you doing that's more important than spending time with your friends?" Rinoa huffed angrily, placing her hands on her hips and frowning down at Squall.

"You got that that right – it's important. I got something important to do."

"What is it?" Zell asked in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter. You guys just go out trick-or-treating."

"But what is it?" Selphie asked, eager to know what Squall was going to be up to instead of spending time with them.

"Never you mind, Selphie. It'll be all done by the time you get back. It's nothing for you to worry about. But I've gotta do it."

"You could still come out with us," Irvine suggested with a smile, holding up his pumpkin bucket. "You could do whatever you need to when we come back. And while you're doing it, you can still get to share some candy with us."

Squall turned to Irvine, glaring harder at him. "I don't want to share any candy with you."

Irvine's smile faded as he lowered his arm. He wondered why Squall was getting angry at them for wanting him to join them.

"Alright, Squall," Rinoa sighed in defeat, shaking her head. "You clearly don't want to come out, have some fun with us and share some candy, so we won't make you. You can stay here, do whatever you need to and sulk all you like. But we'll be the ones who will be enjoying Halloween."

A smirk crept upon Squall's face as he turned to Rinoa. "Good."

"Well, come on," Zell huffed impatiently, turning to Rinoa. "I don't wanna waste any more time here with misery-guts. I wanna go out and get some candy."

"Yes, come on!" Selphie squealed out loudly, beginning to jump up and down on the spot again. "If we don't go now, all the other kids who are out trick-or-treating will get all the candy off everyone in Balamb Town, and there'll be none left for us!"

"Alright, let's go," Irvine grinned, pointing to Squall's bedroom door. He raced out quickly, and Zell, Selphie and Quistis hurried happily after him, leaving Rinoa and Squall alone in the room, before disappearing out through the door to Squall's dorm.

Squall remained sitting on his bed and turned away from Rinoa. "Go on, Rinoa. You don't want to miss out on getting any candy."

Rinoa shook her head in disbelief, turned away from Squall and walked out through the doorway. "Bye, Squall. Don't stay in here and sulk all night. That's more unhealthy than eating too much candy," she sighed huffily, closing the door behind her.

Squall's glare immediately faced and he listened hard. He could hear Rinoa's footsteps as she raced out of the dorm before shutting the door. He jumped to his feet and walked out of his room to the door of his dorm, which he then opened and peered out of, looking down the corridor. His friends were nowhere in sight.

Sighing in relief, Squall closed the door. He grinned in excitement as he raced back into his bedroom. He took hold of his quilt in one hand and the pillow in the other. After throwing them off the bed and onto the floor, he began to pull the bed sheet off the mattress. Once it was off, he held it up in front of him. There were two small holes in the material, which he had made by cutting out some of the material earlier that day.

Squall held the bed sheet above his head, then covered himself up with it, managing to be able to see with the use of the two small holes, which were in front of his eyes. He smiled to himself, believing himself to be smart to make his own ghost costume instead of spending money on one, while the others had purchased their Halloween costumes.

Getting down to his knees, Squall stretched out his right arm under the bed, which was quite difficult, as his arm was covered by the bed sheet, along with the rest of his body (apart from his feet). Through the material, he managed to take hold of what felt like a handle. Bringing out his arm, he pulled out a pumpkin bucket that was a much bigger size than the ones his friends had been carrying.

_No, guys, I certainly don't wanna share any candy with you, _Squall thought, eyeing the bucket with a sneer. _I want my own candy. _

Squall struggled to his feet, then held the bucket up in front of him. _I'll have to get back before the others, _he thought, his sneer widening, _yet I'll still have more candy than them, and I won't share a single one with them._

Lowering the bucket, Squall walked towards his bedroom door. He took hold of the handle through the material, opened it and walked out of the room and through the dorm before opening the door to the room and cautiously peering out. Nobody was out in the corridors. Squall stepped out of his dorm and closed the door behind him. He hurried to find the exit of the building, about to begin his secret trick-or-treating.

* * *

Squall was soon making his way through Balamb Town. Everywhere he looked, children were dressed in Halloween costumes, carrying pumpkin buckets full of candy, all making their way to houses in hopes of adding to their bucket loads. Squall couldn't see his friends anywhere, so he decided that he wouldn't have to worry about them for the time being.

Rounding a corner, Squall came into the residential district, which was crowded with more children. None of them paid any mind the Squall, so he realized that none of them were his friends.

Squall walked towards one of the houses, where a boy wearing a zombie mask was standing outside, ringing the doorbell, carrying a pumpkin bucket the same size as his. Squall stood beside the other boy and held out his candy bucket, ready for it to be filled.

After taking his finger off the doorbell, the boy in the zombie costume turned to Squall with a chuckle, looking at his homemade ghost costume. "Your costume looks stupid."

Squall turned to the boy, took in the zombie mask and sneered. "At least I'm wearing a costume."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that's your face, isn't it? You can't tell me that ugly face of yours is really a mask."

The boy scowled behind his mask. He raised a fist, about to punch Squall, when the door opened. An old lady was standing in the doorway, looking at Squall and the boy. She had curly grey hair, and was dressed in a pink dressing gown and slippers.

"Trick or treat?" The two boys held out their buckets eagerly to the old lady.

"Oh, don't you look sweet?" The old lady smiled kindly at the boy in the zombie mask.

"Sweet?" The boy scoffed in surprise and annoyance. "I'm scary!"

The old lady chuckled softly, then turned away from the boys and headed to her living room. Squall grinned excitedly, knowing what she was going to come back with.

Sure enough, the old lady returned, her wrinkled hands cupped and full of brightly-coloured candy. She stood in the doorway and gently emptied the candy into the other boy's bucket. "Here you go, dear."

"Thank you," the boy grinned behind his mask, holding the bucket by its handle and raising his free hand to wave to the lady. "Happy Halloween."

Squall turned to the lady, expecting her to give him some candy as well – only to have the door slammed in his face. With a shocked expression, he furiously banged on the door with his fist while the other boy walked away. The old lady opened the door, a little frightened by the loud knocking.

"I want some candy!" Squall demanded furiously, holding out his bucket with both hands.

"That's no way to ask," the old lady scowled angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "So you won't be getting any."

Squall was about to argue, but the old lady slammed the door in fury. He banged the door angrily with his fist again, but his shouts and bangs were ignored. His blood boiling, he looked to his left to see the other boy walking to the front door of the house next door. Quickly, Squall ran over to the door and rang the doorbell before the other boy had a chance to.

"Don't expect to get any candy," the other boy chuckled quietly, folding his arms. "Not from this house or any house."

Squall took his finger off the doorbell and smirked at the boy mockingly behind the bed sheet that covered almost his whole body. "It's you that won't get any candy. That old lady only gave you some due to the fact you look a lot like her: naturally hideous and ugly."

The boy was about to mock Squall, but the door opened. A young man with short black hair and a moustache stood in the doorway, dressed in a red sweater and blue jeans.

Squall and the other boy quickly turned their attention to the man and thrust their buckets forward. "Trick or treat?"

"Sorry, boys," the man sighed apologetically. "I just gave out the last load of candy."

"What?" The boy in the zombie mask cried in horror. "Who to?"

"To some kids that came here just before you. One was in a witch costume, one in a skeleton costume, one in a wolf costume, one in a cat costume and one in a devil costume."

Squall scowled to himself, knowing exactly who the group of kids that had beaten him were.

"However," the man went on thoughtfully, putting a finger to his chin, "I think I've got two more lollipops left."

Squall's grumpy expression quickly changed to an excited one at the mention of lollipops. "Oh, yes, please!"

"I'll go have a look." The man stepped away from the doorway, and Squall and the other boy waited for him to return. Squall couldn't wait to start sucking on lollipops. They would go very nicely with his candy.

The man returned, holding two small lollipops in his hand by their sticks. Squall held up his bucket for the man to put the lollipops in – but to his horror, they were placed inside the other boy's bucket. The man smiled at the other boy before closing the door.

"Well, well," the other boy laughed, holding up his half-full bucket in front of Squall's face. "Looks like I'm gonna be the one out of the two of us who gets all the candy."

"Not this time!" Squall snapped in determination, before running quickly to a house on the opposite side of the road. He quickly rang the doorbell, and then a young woman with pale skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair opened the door.

Squall held up his bucket, grinning, as he was sure he was about to get some candy. "Trick or treat?"

The woman looked into the bucket, noticing it was empty. "Oh my. You don't have any candy."

"Yeah, I haven't really had much luck."

"Hang on. I'll be right back." The woman disappeared away from the doorway to her living room. She quickly returned, carrying a plastic bag that was full of candy in her left hand. She stood in front of Squall, reached into the bag with her right hand, pulled out a handful of candy and emptied it into Squall's bucket. "Here. Now you make sure you get plenty."

"Thank you," Squall smiled gratefully, looking greedily at the candy which filled his bucket. He was looking forwarding to eating every bit of it. He would have to make sure that not one piece remained uneaten.

The woman kept filling Squall's bucket with candy until it was almost overloaded. "Here you go. I'd better save the rest of the candy for the rest of the trick-or-treaters that will be coming."

_Why don't you just give it all to me? _Squall thought in annoyance, looking into the bucket. He certainly did have a lot of candy, but he wouldn't have minded if the woman had given him every piece she had. _Oh well. I'm sure I'll get plenty more now from the other houses._

"Enjoy the candy," the woman smiled softly down at the seventeen-year old.

"Thank you very much," Squall smiled back, raising a hand. "Bye. Happy Halloween."

As the woman closed the door, still smiling, Squall grinned down at the load of candy which filled his bucket. The boy in the zombie mask walked over to him, smirking behind his mask. Squall raised the bucket up and smirked at the boy behind the bed sheet. "Ha! I knew I would get some candy! The nice woman gave it all to me! And you're not getting one-"

"Oh, thank you!" The other boy snatched the bucket out of Squall's hand by its handle. Quickly, he turned around and began to run as quickly as he could with Squall's bucket, as well as his own.

"What the-?" Squall looked at the hand he had been holding the bucket of candy in with a shocked expression. He looked up to see the boy running away from him. Clenching his fists angrily, he chased after the boy. "Gimmie back my candy!"

The boy just laughed to himself and continued to run quickly, not wanting to be caught by Squall and wanting to stuff his face with both bucket loads of candy when he would finally be rid of him.

Realizing that it looked like he was not going to be able to catch the boy by running, Squall came to a stop. He was determined not to let the boy get away with his candy. Quickly, he took off his right shoe. Holding it in his right hand (which was difficult, due to the bed sheet covering him), Squall drew his arm back, then threw the shoe with all his strength. It flew quickly across the air a number of yards before, as Squall had hoped, it hit the boy on the back of his head. The boy cried out in pain as he flew flat on his face onto the concrete ground.

Grinning smugly, Squall ran forward to where the boy lay. He decided he would give him a little more injury before running off with both buckets of candy. Standing above the boy, he gave him a tap with his foot, which caused the boy to roll onto his back.

Squall reached down to take hold of the boy's mask. He ripped it off his face – and dropped it, gasping in shock, upon recognising the boy. "Seifer?"

Sure enough, there was his old rival, looking up at him with an expression of pain, anger and confusion all in one. Reaching up, Seifer took hold of the bed sheet and pulled them off the seventeen-year old. He was stunned when he saw who was looking down at him. "Squall?"

Squall gazed at Seifer in disbelief. He wondered how he had failed to recognise his voice behind the mask while he had been mocking him, although he thought it was most likely because his mind had be too focused on candy. "What are you doing?" he asked quickly, reaching down slowly to pick up his shoe with his right hand.

Seifer grinned mockingly at his rival, scrambling to his feet. "I'm enjoying Halloween, of course. And I'm have a much better costume than yours. Did you make that yourself, you cheapskate? Plus, I am gonna get more candy than you are, and I'm gonna find your friends and take their candy from them-"

Fury building up inside him, Squall used his shoe to hit Seifer on the side of his right leg. The eighteen-year old cried out in pain and clutched his leg with both of his hands, leaving Squall free to kick him on the side of his left leg. Seifer screamed in pain and fell onto his back, hitting the back of his head on the concrete ground, knocking him unconscious.

With a triumphant smirk, Squall put his shoe and costume back on before picking up the two buckets of candy by their handles, one in each hand. He turned away from the unconscious Seifer and began walking down the street, a smug smile on his face – which changed to a panicked expression when he heard familiar voices coming from nearby.

"Booyaka! I got another chocolate bar!"

"Selphie, you got tons of chocolate bars."

"I know, Zell. But I'm happy to get another one, 'cause I'm gonna share them all with you guys."

Squall turned to his right to see his friends all gathered together, showing each other their pumpkin buckets, which were full of candy. Squall took a few steps backwards, knowing he had to get away quick. Although he was covered up by his costume, he was worried that they would somehow recognise him if they saw him. He was about to start to make a run for Balamb Garden, when he lost his balance, due to walking backwards too quickly, and fell onto his back with a cry, dropping the buckets onto the ground.

His friends all turned towards him, for he had grabbed their attention with his cry. Worried for him, Selphie quickly ran up to him and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, er, yes," Squall stammered nervously, looking up at Selphie in panic through the holes in the bed sheet. He was worried she knew who he was.

"Are you hurt?" Selphie offered her hand to help him up.

Squall smiled to himself, realizing that due to not mentioning his name, Selphie could not tell who he was. "Oh, um, I'm fine," he replied, disguising his voice by making it sound gruff. He took hold of Selphie's hand through the bed sheet, and as she struggled to pull him to his feet, he suddenly panicked silently, fearing she was going to pull his costume off. Fortunately, he remained covered by the bed sheet as he was helped to his feet.

With a smile, Selphie let go of Squall's hand before noticing his Halloween buckets sitting on the ground. She picked them up and hung them from her right arm by their handles before taking two chocolate bars out of her own bucket and placing one inside each of Squall's buckets. "Here, since you fell, have some chocolate bars from me. They'll cheer you up."

"Oh," Squall remarked, surprised and taken aback by Selphie's offer. "Um…"

Quistis stepped forward, taking some candy out of her bucket and placing some inside each of Squall's. "Here, you can have some candy from me, too."

Squall looked on in smugness and greed as Rinoa, Zell and Irvine joined Selphie and Quistis and began to fill his buckets with some of their own candy.

When they had finished filling the buckets, Selphie held out her arm for Squall to take the buckets from her. "Here you go. I hope you will like the candy we gave you."

"Sure will!" Squall snatched the buckets off Selphie's arm before turning away from his friends and running away from them as quickly as he could. He couldn't wait to arrive back at Balamb Garden. He had two buckets full of candy to feast on. Soon, the buckets would be empty and his stomach would be full.

The others watched Squall run until he disappeared from sight. They glanced at each other, puzzled by how quickly he had run as soon as Selphie had handed him the buckets back.

"Where was he off to in such a hurry?" Zell wondered, scratching his head in thought.

"Maybe he was just going off for some more candy," Irvine sighed, his shoulders sagging, "even though we gave him plenty."

"He didn't seem very grateful for it," snapped Quistis angrily, placing her hands on her hips, looking in the direction Squall had run in fury.

"I know," Rinoa murmured quietly, stroking her chin as thoughts ran through her mind. "And did you guys notice he was heading for Balamb Garden?"

* * *

Squall had soon arrived back at Balamb Garden. He raced into his dorm and burst through the door to his bedroom, closing it behind him. Placing the two buckets of candy down onto the floor, he quickly threw the bed sheet off himself and covered the mattress with it. After spreading the quilt over the mattress and putting the pillow back at the top of the bed, he hid the two buckets of candy beneath the bed. _I'll feast on these, later, _he thought hungrily, standing back up straight and brushing his clothes down. _If I start eating now, I won't be able to stop myself, and the others could walk in on me and find out my sugary secret. I'll wait until they're all in another room, sharing together, then I'll start eating these treats, which are of a far bigger amount than they've got._

Squall sat down on the bed and looked towards his bedroom door. He knew the others would check in on him, and he wanted them to hurry up so that they could then leave, He would then be free to eat his candy.

The sound of footsteps and laughter soon reached Squall's ears as the others walked into his dorm. Quickly, he turned away from the bedroom door and fixed a sulky expression on his face.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, which then opened as Rinoa led the party into the room. They were all carrying there buckets, which were all partly full of candy.

Rinoa frowned when she saw Squall scowling into space. "You haven't been sulking in here all night have you?"

"I did what I needed to do." Squall looked up at her, holding his hard frown. "So there's nothing to worry about."

"We had a lot of fun," Selphie grinned happily, holding out her bucket for Squall to see the candy inside. She had no idea that the candy she had given out while she had been out with the others was in the same room as her. "We've been given a lot of candy."

"Oh, that's nice." Squall did his best to try to sound rude and sarcastic.

"It's a shame you didn't come with us," Quistis sighed, looking down at him, "it would have been much more fun with you."

"Nah, it wouldn't have been, Quistis," Zell chuckled, shaking his head and waving a hand in front of his face. "We would have had to put up with Squall's sulking throughout the whole time we were out."

Squall huffed, folding his arms and turning away. The others could not see the impatient expression that crept upon his face.

"Well, come on, guys," Irvine smiled to the others, holding up his bucket. "Let's go enjoy and share this candy. We'll go to my dorm."

Irvine walked out of Squall's bedroom, a cheerful expression on his face, as he was looking forward to eating his candy. Selphie, Zell, and Quistis followed him out of the room to leave the dorm, but Rinoa stayed in the bedroom.

Squall turned to Rinoa, an annoyed expression on his face, as he wanted her to leave so that he could start eating his candy. "Aren't you gonna leave?"

"Squall," Rinoa said, trying to sound as casual as she could, "would you do me a favour?"

Squall groaned, frustrated at Rinoa's request which would delay him from eating his candy. "What?"

"There's something strange in my room. Could you go and have a look at it?"

"What is it?"

"You'll see it when you get in there." Rinoa held out her key for Squall to take. "Would you, Squally?"

"Fine!" Squall furiously snatched the key out of Rinoa's hand as he stood up. He stomped out of his bedroom, leaving the door open. "Will you be staying here?"

"No. I'll be leaving to join the others in Irvine's dorm, so you can have your whole dorm to suck in."

Squall let out a groan as he walked out through the door to his dorm, slamming it behind him.

_Right, now let's see what it what Squall was up to while we were gone, _Rinoa thought to herself, glancing around the room_. I'll probably find out it if I look around the room._

Rinoa decided to first check under the pillow. She threw it off the mattress, but found nothing there. She took hold of the quilt and pulled it off the bed – to find the two small holes in the bed sheet.

Surprised, Rinoa placed her bucket of candy down onto the floor. She took hold of the bed sheet and started to pull it off the mattress. She wondered why Squall would cut holes in his mattress. After taking the sheet clean off the mattress, she held it up with both hands so that the holes were on her eye level – making her realize that in the position she was holding the sheet in, it looked like a ghost costume that was exactly like the one the boy she had given some of her candy to had been wearing.

A thought running through her mind, Rinoa threw the sheet to one side and quickly went down onto her knees, wanting to find more evidence to prove what she was thinking. She reached under the bed with both of her hands and felt around. Her left hand brushed past what felt like plastic, and she moved her right hand to the same spot. Moving her hands upwards, Rinoa could feel what felt like handles. She grabbed hold of them – one in each hand - before pulling Squall's two buckets of candy out from under the bed.

Rinoa stared at the loaded buckets in shock and anger, realizing Squall had been out trick-or-treating without them. She looked amongst the candy, managing to spot what she had given to him out of her own bucket. Her anger built up for a few moments, then a small smirk crept upon her face.

After picking up her own bucket of candy, Rinoa stood up and quickly walked out of Squall's bedroom, carrying his two buckets as well as her own. She stopped by the door to his dorm, opened it, and peered outside to see if Squall was coming back. He was nowhere in sight, so Rinoa hurried out, closing the door behind her, then raced quickly to Irvine's dorm.

Upon arriving outside her friend's dorm, Rinoa checked the three buckets to make sure no candy had fallen out. She could hear her friends inside the dorm, laughing. Raising a fist, Rinoa knocked on the door. Irvine answered, smiling as soon as he saw Rinoa. "Ah, we wondered where you'd go to. Don't worry, we didn't start eating the candy yet. We decided to wait until you arrived."

Irvine held the door open as Rinoa walked into the dorm. She saw the others sitting on the floor, which was littered with all of the candy. Questis and Zell were no longer wearing their masks. They were looking down at the candy wit hungry expressions, as was Selphie.

After closing the door, Irvine walked over to where the others were sitting. He sat down on the floor next to Selphie and smiled down at the candy which littered the floor. "We've got a lot of candy to eat and share."

"And we've got even more than that," smiled Rinoa, holding up Squall's two large buckets along with her own. "Look what I found in Squall's room."

The others looked at the two large buckets of candy in astonishment as their jaws dropped.

* * *

"Why did Rinoa do that?" Squall asked himself angrily, walking back into his dorm. "Why did she tell me that there was something strange in her room when there was nothing there?"

After closing the door behind him, Squall walked towards his room, a smile creeping on his face as he thought about his candy. "Well, that doesn't stop me from eating my-"

Before he could finish, Squall walked into his room – and gasped in horror to find it in a mess, for the pillow, quilt and bed sheet were still lying on the floor. Fearing the worst, Squall went down on his hands and knees to look under the bed, and upon finding that his buckets of candy were no longer there, he let out an even louder horrified gasp. "_My candy!_"

Standing up straight, Squall clasped his hand to his mouth, shocked that his candy had been stolen. He paced around the room, trying to think who the culprit was – and the answer quickly raced into his mind. He lowered his hand, revealing his bared clenched teeth. "Rinoa!"

Darting as quickly as he could out of his room, Squall burst out through the door to his dorm and did not stop running until he was outside Irvine's door, which he proceeded to bang with all his strength.

Irvine opened the door, startled by the sight of an angry Squall. "What you banging on my door for, Squall?"

"Where's my-" Squall began, pushing his way past Irvine and into the room – stopping at a sight which horrified him.

All of his candy was littered on the floor amongst the candy his friends had collected. There were his friends, all picking from the pile of candy, offering it to each other and chewing away. They were smiling up at Squall, knowing what he had come for, although they were not going to give it to him.

"Hey, Squall," Rinoa greeted him after swallowing the candy in her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's your what, Squall?" Irvine asked with a grin, closing the door before sitting next to Selphie and taking the chocolate bar she was offering to him from her.

"Um…" Squall stammered, forcing an uneasy smile. "My…my friends. Yes, I wanted to see where you were and if you were all having a good time."

"Yes, we are, thank you, Squall," Irvine replied calmly, unwrapping the chocolate bar from its packaging. "We've got lots of lovely candy to eat, as you can see."

"Yes, I can see." Squall moved his hands behind his back so that no one could see him clenching them into fists. "Lots of lovely candy."

"And we're sharing it all," Rinoa smiled cheekily, passing some candy to Zell. "Something which you don't like to do with candy. Do you, Squall?"

"No, I don't," muttered Squall, trying his best to hold his smile, but feeling his rage build up as he watched the candy in Zell's hand disappear into his mouth, where it was chewed up and swallowed.

"Well, you wouldn't wanna stay here and watch us share, Squall," Quistis grinned softly before picking up some candy out of the pile.

"So you can go back to your room and sulk all night while we enjoy the candy," Selphie added before taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Yes, I will." Squall held his smile as he opened the door to leave. He glanced down longingly at the pile of candy, growing angrier at the fact he was not getting any, and looked back at his friends. "Bye, guys."

The others raised their hands and waved as Squall walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him. They proceeded to laugh as they enjoyed and shared the candy while Squall stomped back to his dorm to sulk all night.

* * *

**I sure hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it sucked and if it was stupid. :P Well, either way, have a Happy Halloween. :)**


End file.
